Star Vs The Forces Of Evil: A Mewman's Redemption
by Mesousa2877
Summary: AKA, my take on Season 5. Star Butterfly feels guilty after the events of "Cleaved", locking herself up for causing deaths of magical beings carelessly. However, after an encounter with someone, she realizes that maybe she can move on, but it's not exactly the easiest road, either.


**DISCLAIMER**

Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil is owned by Daron Nefcy and Disney. I only really own this fanfic. I don't know if disclaimers are a thing anymore.

**Author's Note**: The show's ending puzzles (and…annoyed) me quite a lot, and while it's nice to see many fans have their own take on it, expect my take on it to be a bit…controversial. As you noticed by the T rating, it might be a little more cruder and not as kid-friendly, as I tend to feel more freedom this way. So either way, enjoy.

"Hey…"

"Hi."

They stood there, staring for what seemed like an eternity, waiting on whoever was gonna make the first move, which they don't, but Star is the first to say something else.

"So, uh, Mewni's kinda combined into your world, it seems."

"Monsters and humans living together…possible hysteria."

"I'm kinda surprised we don't just hug after all that. I mean, wouldn't that be awkward for our friends that possibly ship us or whatever, heh."

"Well, I guess it's awkward, but, sure."

Star first hugs him and even lifts him up a bit.

"Whoa, I guess magic's gone, but there's still your brute strength!", Marco chuckles.

"Oh, pshaw, I still had some left after running, kinda like every one of those dumb romantic movies that involving running to an airport.", she then let's go of him, with Marco catching his breath.

"So, milady, um…I guess we can settle down on what's going on."

"Oh, of course, Marco! And hopefully no more angst can get to me!"

Suddenly the screen abruptly darkens.

"_I completely broke down. Like…really bad. I wanna be in a coma."_ Star monologued.

A big prison is then seen in a slightly isolated area as all criminals are having a quiet eating time during lunch as a lifeless trap song blares on the speakers, which is pretty much the ultimate way to make the prison feel even more hellish. They're comprised of both monsters and humans. Naturally most are humans, and the monsters tend to be better behaved ones, although luckily it seems like as of late, both sides are better behaved due to some of the monsters actually guiding with them, which seems to help this whole racism problem easier than it seems. "However, one of the prisoners is quite notable; one of them being Star Butterfly herself.

"_So, you might be thinking; why am I in this hellhole? Honestly, I…deserve it. I took out magic away, but seeing as it might have killed magic beings…which were people, too, Rhombulus' icy prisoners being loose, although…I think all of them are here in this prison, I haven't checked…regardless, is it any wonder? But…it's for the greater good, even if I'm pretty sure I'll cause my friends to doubt me, my boyfriend might lose interest in me, my family would be disappointed…again, but I think I did the right thing. Did I mention that it's been more than a year at this point?_ _Well, God knows how long I'll keep being here. Maybe until I'm an old lady. And I'll surround myself with dogs. Cause cats are a stupid sexist cliché. I'll be like John Wick."_

She eats her slop at the table, "Hm, I think it tastes more like Hot Pockets today. Wouldn't tell the difference.", she talks to herself as a familiar former foe sits next to her.

"Yo, Star!", which reveals to be Rasticore.

"Hey, Ras, my man!", she pretty much speaks in a surfer dude style voice, hi-fiving him.

"_Oh yeah, cause of my reputation, I kinda made some buddies here. Ironically, some were guys who once were ass grass. Some worked with Ludo and there's Rasticore here."_

"I think I might be released sooner than expected, can you believe it?"

"Honestly, I ain't surprised, I mean, you constantly stop fights, you even and you were only here for like 3 months. Actually, I forgot, why were you imprisoned here in the first place, anyways?"

"I stole a car that had a bathtub made in it. And it didn't even work."

"Yeah, I remember now. I think another dude around here tried to steal a car that had a runway.", then whispering, "I think I heard it was secretly a bomb, like, boom!"

"Ah, well, honestly, you should be out of here now too, I mean, I'm sure your family and friends miss you to death. Not that they'll die, I mean that they could hug you to death."

Star sighs, "Look, I've _killed people_. I may have tried to get monsters and humans together, but I kinda exterminated a third race. That's like letting out a Neo-Nazi after he or she doxxed a likeable Twitch streamer.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_, Star."

"Too dark?"

"Nah, I just don't think there are any likeable Twitch streamers."

"Hm, might need to search hard enough…if I ever get out of here, which…might never really happen for a while. Oh well, I'll lose out a lot of stuff, but on the bright side…I'm much better off."

"Well, just saying. I mean, at least they'll visit you—you vetoed that too, didn't you?"

"Ditto.", she takes a big bite out of the slop afterwards, finishing it all up, then burping.

"You know, there is therapy here, and that helped me too. This kind of thinking ain't healthy, ya know."

"Eh, tried there once."

_Flashback_

A monster therapist starts claps his hands and starts a therapy session with a rather depressed-looking Star.

"Okay, Star, onto business. What do you feel right now?"

"Remember the scene in Hostel where that one girl's face gets blowtorched and the MC cuts her eyes out with a pair of scissors, causing oodles of pus to come out? That's what I feel like."

The therapist then runs out and vomits, as it's heard loudly.

"Oh geez! It's okay though, it clearly looked like mustard!"

_Flashback ends._

"At least he usually lives in a mansion and even got paid extra, so there's that for him." Star continued, drinking the remaining bottle of water on her.

"Or what about that one time we got a karaoke night and you sang something a little too on the nose?"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad."

_Flashback._

_Somebody kill me, please!_

_Somebody kill me, please!_

_I'm on my knees, pretty, pretty please_

_Kill me_

_I want to die_

_Put a bullet in my heaaaaaaaad! _

_Flashback ends._

Star blinks, quickly retorting, "Oh, Janna-banana loved singing it, so it reminded me of her."

"Uh-huh. Maybe you better sleep more just in case. I mean, you can't be this way forever. Maybe it was better if you did lots of community service. Actually, I think I did what when I was younger. Huh, maybe it's not the best."

Star groans, "Look, I'll talk to you another time, okay. Maybe I'll just sleep for almost the whole day again. Honestly, it's…for the best. See ya, Ras.", she tried to sound happy, but it ended up being a bit on the somber side.

She returned to her prison cell, resting on her back in her bed,_"You might be wondering how even my parents allowed this to happen. I just told them that really, I don't feel like a hero. Even if some of the Magic High Commission weren't the nicest people, they still were rather innocent. I can't stop bearing with this sort of thing, so…it feels fitting. I remember seeing a certain phrase that's been stuck by me and I think about it at least once or twice a day before I went to prison, "No guilt is forgotten so long as the conscience still knows of it", and I might as well let my friends move on from me, and I could move on easier by myself too. After I reunited with Marco, I couldn't sleep for days, and even after all that help, I keep getting haunted that I've killed magic beings…even if there weren't plenty of them. As far as I know, I killed Glossaryk, I killed Hekapoo and I killed…"_

She started to sniffle a bit, letting a few tears out.

"Damn it…that's only the third time I cried in this whole year, too…", she said out softly, sniffing, "That's for the best too, I suppose."

Cue what she feels is a poke, causing her to gasp.

She quickly washes her face and focuses, preparing her combat stance.

"Okay, if this is a freaking ghost or something, I'll gladly go down fighting. I've been three-time champion of this prison's wrestling league!"

_Brief flashback of her connecting her version of the Burning Hammer move that she names the "Wand Splitter", pinning her opponent and lifting up the title._

She keeps looking all over her, and after about a minute she then sighs, "Maybe my paranoia's acting up again, or maybe that lunch is trying to speak to me."

"Yeah, you ate crap.", a voice responded out of nowhere, sounding pretty familiar.

"Well, of course, but it sure tastes intereeee—WHO SAID THAT?!"

She then couldn't believe her eyes, looking horrified and actually very confused, as it was none other than Hekapoo, seemingly back from the dead.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking—"

"GHOOOOOOOOOST!", she quickly chops her on the head.

"OW! What the FUCK, Star?!", her usual chill demeanor quickly changes after that chop.

"Stay BACK! You're haunting me, this is a dream, t-this is officially now the worst possible scenario, bwa ha ha ha!", she goes incredibly crazy from seeing her alive, laughing maniacally, pulling out her hair.

"Oh dear Lord, this was worse than I thought.", Hekapoo then takes a deep breath…and kicks Star right in the groin…pretty hard.

Star winces _loud_ from that groin attack, squeaking out as she holds down there with both hands, "Eeeeeeeeeeeee…"

"Heh, you're sounding sort of like a squeeked out plush toy.", Hekapoo responded, but she didn't have enough time to joke as she hears footsteps, quickly putting Star on the bed, then telling her, "Stay quiet.", then using her Dimension Scissors to quickly get outta there, which Star notices, _"She can still use them?!"_, she thought. A guard then opens up inside to the room. Star, still feeling the after effects of the groin attack, has her eyes still wide open, trying her best not to soften the pain.

"Hey, I thought I heard some loud stuff here. Anything suspicious, Butterfly?"

Star shook her head shakily and slowly, "_Noooooo._"_,_ she still sounded pained.

"Uh…you sound like you got punched in the stomach in the most painful possible."

Just as it looks like Star was gonna cover it up, luck intervened as another guard comes up to the other one, "Sir, a fight broke out, and it looks to be a five-star classic! Burning Hammers everywhere!"

"Oh, I can't miss that out. Okay, Miss Butterfly, no problems here, it seems.", they quickly run out.

Hekapoo then appeared again, breathing out a sigh of relief, "Ah, wrestling. The weekly storylines may be crap, but…eh, they drag the wrestling and wrestlers down too much. So, what's the haps, as they say?"

Star took a few deep breaths, "You…you…", she hugs her really tightly, "You're alive! I…I'm sorry, I'm…I just so sorry, you know?!", Star broke out in tears once again. Hekapoo herself is shocked, too, which she was actually briefly touched by, but then has to note, "You do know I kicked you in the lady junk just 2 minutes ago, right?"

"Yeah, it made the crying easier…oof…but still...", she lets go of the hug, "How. Are. You. Still. Living? Glossaryck kinda made you, you're technically his creation, you're technically, well, magic! I am so confused right now…quick, kick me in the groin again!"

"Star, dude, dude. _Dude._ DUDE. I'm here in the flesh and I made you squirm. That's enough proof. Also, you do know that Glossaryck trolls you as much as a 4Chan poster."

"Let me guess…you're not all made of magic."

"Yep."

Star stays silent for about 20 seconds, whispering, "Goddamn you, Glassryck, you do this to me every time.", taking a deep breath, "I'll bite."

"Yeah, you see…I'm kinda part demon, but there's more…I kinda was revived because of him."

"So…you're part undead, too?

"Nope, I got reincarnated from him, and I was smart enough to still be part demon. It pays to trust my intuition."

"So…does that mean that you and Tom are kinda sorta related."

"Cousins, yeah."

"Huh, honestly…you do look kinda demon-ish, oh, also, MAGIC STILL EXISTS?!"

"Just the Dimension Scissors, although only I can use it, but that's about it. All my abilities, just like Tom's, are no mo'."

"That's…such a relief, but…I dunno if I should go back."

"Isn't that what most of your grief was, that you killed magical beings, especially me since I was bros with Marco?"

"No duh. I'm gonna guess that you were tailing me all this time."

"Well, yeah, and I was tempting to send you back to your home, but I figured you'd go apeshit and make yourself even more of a lunatic."

"Yeah, maybe that was for the best. But…here's the thing…I'm still not ready to come back and while I am happy that you're alive…I now realize that we never got along. Heck, you even got along with Kelly more, supposedly. While you and me, um…what even were we? Kinda sorta allies?"

"Yeah, I…never really got along, but I dunno, the rest of the Magical Commision were major assholes anyways, with a capital "HOLE". I was just the nicest one."

Star guffaws from that comment, "Okay, you really needed to phrase that better."

"And I think they should have given you an hour."

They both laugh, although Star quickly says, "I don't get it." Shortly afterwards, then resuming, "But wait, what about Marco? Have you been hanging out with him secretly or something?"

"Him? You mean her."

Star blinks, "Hm, her?"

"Marco's a trans girl now, Star."

Star reacts in happiness and shock. There always were sort of signs pointing that Marco wanted to be a girl, with wanting to being a Queen and being mistaken for a girl at times. And as happy as it was to hear that, Star…still can't seem to want to go with it.

"I…still don't know if…she'll accept me again, though. I mean, if anything, I think I feel worse, cause I couldn't, well, see the whole process of it all."

"Dude, you may not see all of it, but you can at least keep seeing her process."

Star keeps thinking a bit more, realizing on all that. Would she go as far as leaving early from the prison, especially after seeing Hekapoo alive again, or continue to be in self-pity, still possibly rotting in jail.

"Also, I think you should see how peaceful the town is there. I mean, only if you want to."

Star takes a few laps herself around the room before taking another deep breath, walking to the cell.

"_Now's as good a time as any. Everyone, I'm coming back."_, she thought on her mind.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
